A Uso Crazy Love Story
by AllHailKingVon
Summary: A little love story between Jey Uso and Mehgan (Who is a person i have created on WWE 2k18 video game).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm finally back with a new story been dealing with a lot over the past few years and have been thinking about starting a new story. Well, it's not another Monster High story... I'm going in a whole different direction this time. So hopefully you guys like this new story always give me feed back. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It was Tuesday night and it was almost time for Smackdown Live and I had been away for a good little while. With my crazy work schedule I had some time off being a singer, actress, model and wrestler it can be a lot on a female at times. As I walked around the arena waiting to see what I would be doing tonight in my big return that no-one knew about I ran into my good girlfriend Trinity a.k.a Naomi. Well, Naomi was her ring name that she came up with. We shared a long hug, being I hadn't seen her in about a good three months or so. "Hey baby girl. How have you been girl?" She said as we pulled apart. "Suga I've been booked and busy. I just finished the Batman movie where I'm very grateful enough to have leaded the role of Catwoman who so happened to be my favorite DC comic book person. "Yes, baby g get that coin girl. Do you know what you doing tonight?" I rolled my eyes as I was so clueless as to what I would be doing tonight. We shared a laugh as Trinity's husband Jimmy and brother-in-law Jey walked up. Jimmy came over and gave Trinity a quick kiss. "Well,well,well look who finally decide to come back to work." Jey said making fun of me. "Awe Jey you must have missed me so much boo." I said as I laughed and playful pushed him. "Mehgan we missed you for-real the Smackdown roster isn't the same without you." Jimmy said while giving me a side hug and pushing his twin brother in a playful way. "Thanks Jimmy. I know Jey missed the kid, I would miss me too." I said flipping my hair in Jey's face. Just as we all begin to laugh Mark walked up to let me know what I would be doing tonight in my big return. "Mehgan good to have you back." Mark said as he came in to give me a hug. "Its good to be back Mark to be honest." I said with a smile on my face. "Well, I hate to break up the reunion but can I steal Mehgan from you guys." Mark said to Trinity and the Usos. They all smiled and walked away. "Mehgan come find me once you finish girl!" Trinity yelled out. I smiled and nodded my head and begin walking with Mark. "Okay Mehgan we have been thinking long and hard on what we would be having you do tonight." Mark said leaving a long pause in after he finished his statement. I looked at him and waited to see what he would finish saying. "So with the Riot Squad taking over the Smackdown women's roster you'll come back after tonight's match with Trinity and Charlotte against Ruby and Liv Morgan tonight." I smiled because I clearly have been watching Smackdown almost every Tuesday night to see what was going on since the true queen of Smackdown Live had been away for more than a good little while. But right before I could get anything out Mark being to speak again. "And also we are going to start a romantic storyline between you and Jey." I looked at Mark like he was talking out the side of his neck when he said that. "Hol'd up Mark a what?" I said a little confused. Mark smiled. "Yes, with the company about to start the Mix Match Challenge we are looking into adding you and Jey into the line up." I wanted to roll eyes so bad because it was almost like I had a romantic storyline with someone everytime I turned around. Before the brand split I was partnered with Dolph Ziggler, Seth Rollins, and John Cena. Well, the Cena storyline was a bit more personal than anything. I just looked at Mark and smiled and said okay to get this conversation over with. I walked away from Mark to go get ready for tonight's show.

As I ran around the arena to get in my spot for me to make my big return as the Riot Squad begin to attack Trinity and Charlotte my music hits which was nothing but a good ole Jersey club mix of Beyoncé Formation the crowd went crazy as they knew the true queen of Smackdown Live was home. I came running down the ramp and hit a double front dropkick on Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan. I hit a prefect kick up and begin to throw endless rights at Ruby Riot and hits her with an amazing roundhouse kick. As Ruby rolls out the ring I begin to clap my hands together to get the crowd even hyper then what they already were and went for a mic to cut a promo to let everyone backstage know the HBIC of Smackdown Live was home and ready to takeover. I went and checked on Trinity and Charlotte with the mic in hand and called after the Riot Squad to let them know the queen was home. The crowd went off and begin to chant MEHGAN, MEHGAN, MEHGAN! I couldn't help but smile because as an entertainer that was the best feeling in the world having people get their life seeing you do what you love and to inspire someone else to live out their dreams. As we cut to commercial I went backstage to get ready for my next scene with Naomi. As the Usos got ready to battle the New Day. Trinity and myself hit the stage as Trinity's music played through out the arena and the crowd tried to figure out what was going on. We walked down the ramp and watched as the match went down. As the match was coming to an end Jey hit Big E with a superkick and Jimmy went for the tag and hit the Uso Splash and picked up the win for them. Naomi and I clapped for them as we looked on. Jimmy looked out at Trinity and smiled as Jey and I made eye connect and shared a shy smile and Naomi and myself walked backstage. As the show ended I was walking back to my car to head to the hotel and get ready for tomorrows house show. Just as I reached my car Jey came up behind me and scared the shit out of me. "That's not funny as I pushed him." "I'm sorry Mehgan couldn't pass up the chance to scare you." He said as he smiled and grabbed one of my bags to put into my car's truck. "Why thank you sir." I said with a slight smile and before he could say anything Jimmy and Trinity pulled up along with their cousin Tamina Snuka. "Yo Uso you riding or walking to the hotel?" Jimmy yelled out from their Chevy Tahoe. Jey looked over at me and looked back at his twin brother. "Nah Uso I think I'm drive for Mehgan, if that's cool with her." He said as he looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulders because I didn't mind because that means your girl didn't have to drive at 12:15 at night. Jey and Jimmy went to get Jey's bags out the truck and put them into my Audi RS 7. As we got everything to my car we said we would all meet up at the hotel. As we pulled off, we begin to talk about to make this new partnership working together and takeover the WWE universal and become the best we can be while it last. After driving for about three hours to get to the next town and our hotel Jey helped with my bags along with his and we went and checked in. As we reached the first desk I paid for my room and waited for Jey to get his room but we soon found out that he booked at the wrong hotel. "Forreal dude." He said as he found out the hotel had nomore rooms left. "I'll just see if I can sleep with Uso and Trinity." He said as he started to call up his brother. "Jey you can just stay with me tonight. It's only for one night anyway." I said to keep him from having to bother his brother who was probably already sleep. "You sure Mehgan." I smiled and said yes because I mean I did only have one bed but we both grown don't have to worry about nothing. As we went up to the seventh floor where my suit was located begin I was little mega celebrity I couldn't just stay in any type of room. Jey put the key into the door and we walked in and our jaws dropped as we say the hotel messed up my room and gave me a honeymoon suit. I rolled my eyes and I just shock my head. "This is just great." I said and walked into the room and Jey started to laugh. "If you wanted to take me on a date Mehgan all you had to do was ask." He said still laughing. I rolled my eyes and took my bags from him. "Oh hush I'm going to take my shower. He nodded his head and went to put his bags down. As I went into the bathroom I wrapped my hair and put it into my bonnet being I had a weave of 30 inches. I didn't feel like doing it tonight or tomorrow morning. I hopped in the shower and take myself a nice hot shower and tried to relax my muscle. After about 25 minutes I got out and walked out of the bathroom after lotioning my body with some Bath and Body Works. "You smell good." Jey said laughing on the bed waiting to take his shower. "Thanks boo." I said walking pass the tv and going to get my phone charger. "Well, I see you once I get out the shower.

After about 20 minutes or so Jey came out the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. "I needed that shower," he said as I looked into my iPad and checked my emails and giggled at him. "So hope you don't mind I sleep in my boxers Mehgan." He said looking in his bag. "Oh its cool I already sprayed the bed down with some lysol disinfectant spray, so you good." He laughed at me. "Not playing can't trust all these hotels. He smiled and agreed with me. As I checked the time on my iPad Pro I saw it was almost four in the morning I let out a little yawn and closed my iPad case flap and got under the covers in my boy shorts and little Calvin Klein sport bra. As Jey got into the bed on his side we both said good night/good morning to each other and went to sleep. Around about seven in the morning something woke me up and I looked around as I felt something on me to look at see I was laid up under Jey as he slept...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I jumped up as I heard a knock on the hotel room door. I looked over in the bed to see Jey was gone I threw the covers back off me and slide my feet into my Fenty slides and went over to the door. I looked through the peephole to see Jey stand there. I laughed to myself as I opened the door for him. " I left my room key up here when I went to get some breakfast." I giggled as I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the bed. "I got you some bacon because I didn't know exactly what you like." I looked back at him smiled and said thanks. I got back in the bed and just as I was about to fall back to sleep my phone started to ring. I reached for my phone but I felt a hand under mine to see Jey standing in front of the nightstand. "Oh I was gonna answer it for you and let them know you were sleep if that was cool with you." I was lost for words for a quick second. "Oh thanks Jey, that would have been really nice of you." He smiled "I'm not that bad Mehgan I just like making messing with you because you give me the attitude back." I smiled and sat up in the bed and watched as he walked back over to the little table in the room and finished his breakfast. I looked at my phone to see it was almost nine o'clock and I have to get ready for some press conferences. I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take my shower. After about twenty-five minutes for so I came out the bathroom with my hair flatiron and my face moisture. I walked over to grab my phone and send my team of stylist a text to let them know what hotel to be at to help get the girl ready. "So what's the press conferences for?" Jey asked as he sat on the bed with his feet up. "That new Batman movie I just finished filming." I said back as I finished lotioning up my body. "Oh okay that's cool. Seems like you got a real busy day." Yeah but sometimes it can become a bit much." I said as I tried to get my day together in my head being I didn't really like to bring my assistant when I was on the road with WWE because it would become too much. Jey moved closer to me and started to rub my back. "Hey look it's the life we took on and if you weren't fix for the position you wouldn't be here." As we looked into each others eyes it was something different about Jey this time and I just couldn't put my finger on it as he leaned in there was a knock on the door and I got up to go answer it. Once opening the door I saw my team and they walked in and hugged me as they walked in. As they walked in they waved at Jey and I gave them the run down of how my day looked. "Well, sis we gonna give keep this flatiron and for today so when it starts to get a little messed up you can just give the flatiron and touch it up." My hairstylist said. We shared some laughs and stories as they got me together. As they finished up I went into the bathroom and got dress. I came out after about ten minutes or so and had to look at myself in the full length body mirror and had to see how good the girl looked. I had on a nice little skin tight pencil skirt with a white button down shirt and some black Christian Louboutin pumps. I walked over into the center of the room. "Oh y'all I'm feeling this one it's not too much but it's still hot fire." I said as I gave a little spin. The team loved it but I looked over at Jey to get his opinion. Once Jey looked up his eye lit up as he saw me. "You look bad as fuck Mehgan." He said as he licked his bottom lip. I smiled and said okay we got a winner. I grabbed my purse and MK bookbag and headed for the door with my team. "Okay Jey I'll see you at the arena and just when you leave go head and check out and I'll put gas in the car tonight." "Gotcha." He yelled as the door closed.

After about five hours I finally made it to the arena for the house show. I walked in and headed straight for the locker room to meet up with Trinity and get ready for the show and learn the line up. "Hey girl." She said as I walked in. "Hey suga." I said back as I dropped my bags. "Okay so we have a tag team match tonight against Carmella and Lana." I looked over at her and laughed. "Okay that should be over in about two minutes. I need a real challenge." We laughed. "Right I mean that's what happen when you are the first female superstar to have won the WWE World Championship." Trinity said. "Honestly that was like the biggest honor ever to have the company be that much behind me and plus I opened that door up for all the female superstars to have that same shot." I said as me and Trinity finished getting ready. As the show started we got ready to come out for our match. To keep time down me and Trinity just did our entrance together being I loved her new gimmick we had teamed up so much we just started to have somewhat of matching gear to have everyone in the build feel the glow. As the match went on it came down to the wire and to do something special for the fans and also at house shows we have somewhat of more freedom me and Trinity decide to hit Carmella and Lana with her signature move her feel the glow submission and have both Carmella and Lana tap out at the same time. After we have our hands raise and take a few picture with the fans and show some love to them. We head to back and wait for the rest of the show to finish up. After the show end I started packing my stuff up when Jey came looking for me to come get my bags, to take them to the car. Once I reached the car Jey had already had the car warmed up and running was just sitting waiting for me. As I got in the car he looked over "it took you long enough." He said with a smile on his face. "Oh shut up." I said with a smile. We sat before he pulled off and once he put the car into gear. I was about to say something but as I turned to face Jey he turned and leaned in and kissed me deeply. After a while we finally pulled apart. "I couldn't hold it back anymore just wanted to taste them lips." He said as I took my thumb to get my lipstick off his lips. I looked up at him and leaned back in and gave him another kiss as I pulled away from him I grabbed his hand and held it, as he drove out the arena parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So sorry for the long wait on uploading this chapter. I had a really bad case of writers block. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you guys so much.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

"Aye yo, I been on, bitch, you been corn." I rapped with my phone being plugged into the aux cord as we cruised down the highway. I looked over at Jey to see him smiling while I rapped the words to Nicki Minaj's Chun-Li. The song was beyond lit but due to the fact Chun-Li is really a good guy it was a little funny. As the song ended I could feel my stomach doing moonsaults from the inside. A girl was hungry. I closed out the music app to pull up maps to find something close to us, and it would be just my luck that the closest thing to us would be a McDonalds that was about fifteen miles out the way. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I really didn't feel like being on the road any longer then what was needed. "What is the closest thing to us?" Jey said without taking his eyes off the road. I looked over at him and waited a few seconds before saying anything. "It's a McDonalds but it's fifteen miles out the way. So I can wait." "What's the address we can stop by if you hungry you need to eat." I looked over at Jey and started to tell him I could wait; but before I could finish my sentence Jey reached over and took my phone right outta my hand and started the trip to McDonald's. "So it's fifteen minutes away, Mehgan that's not a problem." Seeing that I wasn't going to be able to talk him out of going the McDonald's I just stopped trying. Once we reached the McDonald's we went through the drive-thru and placed our order and after getting our food we were on our way to the hotel.

After finally reaching the hotel Jey was able to find a park close to the entrance which was a shocker. Jey parked the car and went to go and get the bags out of the trunk. Knowing that he would try and get my two suitcases plus his bag I quickly got out the car with the McDonald's bag and grabbed my two suitcases. Thank God they had wheels on them. I really did like how much Jey was being a true gentleman but I was a very independent woman and liked doing things on my own. Sometimes a girl just can't depend on everybody. Jey looked over at me as I rolled my two suitcases in the hotel with the McDonald's bag sitting in between the handle of one of my suitcases. I could tell he was probably thinking if _this girl don't let me just help her ass out._ But I just couldn't let him do all of that, being we were just friends and he wasn't my boyfriend, or husband. As we walked into the hotel to get checked in and our room keys, I checked my phone to see it was 12:35 A.M and I was beyond tired and just wanted to take a shower and get in bed. After the whole room mix up from the last time we agreed to share a room with double beds. We didn't see a problem with it, we are two grown adults and have total control over our bodies. Once we made it up to our room. Jey unlocked the hotel room and stood to the slide so I would walk in the room first. I rolled my two suitcases over to a spot out of the way and went to get my things together for my shower. "I'm about to go hop in the shower while you get your stuff together being you are moving so slow." I turned around to look at Jey to see he had strip down to just his boxers and walking towards the bathroom. "Um. sir I was getting my things together for my shower what are you doing?" Jey looked at me and laughed. "I'm not playing with you Joshua." "You not ready yet so I'm going to go head and shower in and out." I rolled my eyes. "No you're not." Jey threw his towel over his arm and turned to me. "Well we can always shower together." He said with a wink. I got up with my things and walked in the bathroom and being to take my leggings and bra off. "Guess we can help the hotel save on their water bill." Jey stood in the bathroom doorway without saying anything just watching me. I turned the water on and finished stripping down to nothing my birthday suit. "What's the matter cat got your tongue." I said to Jey as I stepped into the shower. Jey pulled his boxers down and hopped in the shower with me. "Whew didn't notices how small this shower was until now." I looked at him and laughed. "Hun well it is two of us in here." I said without turning to face him. As I tried to finish washing my body, I could feel Jey getting closer to the point I could feel his semi hard dick pushing up against my ass. I turned to face Jey. "Damn you are damn gorgeous without any makeup on." Being this close to Jey allowed me to see how pretty his dark brown eyes truly are. Jey pulled me close to him "it's taking everything inside of me to not pick you up and just have my way with you right now Mehgan." I was at a lost for words for a few seconds. I have been knowing Jey for about four years since I started with the company. The wrestling world was not my world at first I was into the music and entertainment business. But it was always something about Jey that caught my eye. I leaned in and Jey met me half way and shared a passionated kiss. As much, as I didn't want myself to get lost in that moment I did. I felt my feet lift off the tile floor and I wrapped my legs around Jey's waist and went in to kiss him deeper. We broke our kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"


End file.
